How Bad Could He Possibly Be
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: Alright so this is my second ever fanfiction and instead of putting it on I felt a better place for it was here on . I don't own The Once-ler, he belongs to Dr. Seuss as far as I am concerned.
1. Prologue: Someone New

Past the lands held dear to humans, and into the valleys of the where the scent of butterfly milk fills the breeze. There is more than one mythical creature that speaks for the trees. One mustached and one with hair like Truffula tufts they lived in the forest quite peacefully, until one day a stranger entered the forest.

'Who is this?' The woman with hair like Truffula tufts asked gently as the humming fish began to sing for this new person in the woods. She stayed hidden, an easy feat considering that she looked like most of trees, excluding the golden color of her eyes, and the faint pink on her lips. She watched from afar as this stranger started to sing.

'Perhaps humans are nearly as bad as I thought they were.' She thought quietly slipping closer, and watching the long legged figure prance about as some of the animals started to follow him.

She giggled lightly to herself at his antics as he shook his hips and essentially yodeled before getting to his cart and began to fling things out without looking.

She jumped a bit seeing that the animals were in a bit of danger, still waiting to see that would happen to this stranger in her home. She crept closer and whispered to a humming fish, "Keep an eye on him." The fish gave an affirmative hum as a reply and she nodded, before slipping back into the woods.

The figure was wearing striped pants in a horizontal fashion that only made him look taller, and a waist coat with a white undershirt, and a fedora… 'Well at least he is fashionable.' She thought, now focusing more on his face as he screamed as the animals tried to attack him that lead to them being feed junk food instead.

'Don't feed the Bar-ba-loots, anything other than fruits.' She glared, but withdrew the harshness when she saw the innocent gleam in his sky blue eyes, hopefully ness. 'How can I be mad when someone is so glad, he seems too happy to be here with all the trees, maybe he'll leave once he gets want he needs.' She thought finding herself rhyming again as she sighed and the wind blew.

At least the animals had gained a new friend, she once again started to wander close, he looked focused, and possibly nice. She watched him pull on some gloves and pick up an ax. The animals watched in mild horror as he took the time to make the arch for the chop a few times.

'You better not do what I think you are about too.' She felt herself draw closer, examining him again, before he finally chopped the tree. A single strand of orange silken hair fell from her head flowing before her golden eyes. She watched it drift to the forest's floor, as she touched her chest feeling a pain deep within her. She regained herself and watched him drag the tree back over to his shelter, which had the name Once-ler upon the door.

'Mr. Once-ler I'll spare you the fate of meeting me, and let you meet another that speaks for the trees.'


	2. Chapter 1: Summoning the Lorax

'I will send the Lorax that is just what I will do, and let him be the judge of you. The Guardian of the forest who speaks for the trees, getting rid of this twiggy fellow will be a breeze.' She giggled to herself, "Twiggy."

She stepped out from behind her hiding place and her Humming fish, quickly making its way to her, she knelt down and hummed as she picked him up and placed him on top her head.

"Now to bring forth a creature from legends the one and only Lorax, then I can relax. Won't that be nice, now…if I remember I have only done this once or twice. Do any of you remember a time when I had to call him?" She asked softly, still kneeling not wanting to draw the attention of man in the gray striped pants her way.

Most of the animals shook their heads, not remembering a time when she had to call him, never even on a whim.

"Well then there is a first for everything the humans say, lets prove that true today." She stood back up and made her way over to the stump of the Truffula Tree, she knelt down and counted the rings.

"Poor tree, you saw so many things, it's a shame you fell with a few swings." She looked over at the figure harvesting Truffula Tuft, 'Geez, by the birds and bees, you are unforgivably oblivious.' She stood up tall and took a few steps back from the stump and prepared herself to release the Lorax.

"Now, by the powers that rest in me, I call upon you Lorax to avenge this tree." Nothing happened… 'Oh I hate when this happens, what is the point of having the powers over nature if they can be so temperamental…oh wait…' She walked away, "I am gonna go take cover." As she walked away the creatures drew closer to the stump curious and confused.

One Humming fish walked over and tapped upon the stump, suddenly the world sprung to life, leading the poor little fish to deal with a little strife. The sky grayed, the truffula trees swayed, the clouds above spun and spun, the grand Lorax awakening had begun.

The lighting struck the stump and out came a fur covered lump. He stood up and looked around, and noticed that the forest made no sound. He turned around and what did he see, someone had chopped down one of the beautiful Truffula Trees.

He was at a loss for words making noises that clearly showed his shock, but he regained himself with a sad sound and picked up a rock. He placed it at the base of the tree, at least it's get some sort of parting ceremony.

Mother Nature stayed a distance allowing the creatures to help him encircle the tree with stones. She felt herself smile softly as she say them take each other's paws, fins and wings. She finally made herself seen, so she could speak to the Lorax.

"Hello Mr. Lorax, it's been a long time since I have seen you, I am sorry that I could not call you on a happier occasion but I know you have already seen what has been done, but I want to get straight to what I want you to do." Her golden eyes glowing lightly against her bark colored skin.

"Nice to see you kid so what do you want me to do, I am the Lorax and my duty is to you." The orange furred creature sporting a large mustache replied, looking up at her.

"How noble you are sometimes, now what I need you to do is to get this human to shoo. Make him leave my forest the first ways you can, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear sprout, you want me to kick his lanky butt out." She giggled, remembering her comment from earlier calling him a twig.

"If anyone can get him to leave I am sure it's you, now I will leave you to do what you do. I have matters to tend to. " She quickly pranced back into the woods out of sight, but stayed close enough to watch, she was not really leaving she never could, cause she was part of the wood.

She watched the Lorax jump into the Truffula Tuft the perfect place to wait to be found, as long as he didn't make a sound. Once again she found herself staring at this man, who seemed content to prance about and even use truffula tufts like pom poms, 'Sometimes humans can be total morons.'

Mother Nature chuckled darkly to herself as he was startled into backward sprawl, not very manly at all. There the Lorax stood, doing his job as best as he could. She wanted to be closer to hear what was being said, but she figured to stay out of sight would be better instead.

She came a little closer, they wouldn't notice her. She was still not close enough to hear but she could see the faces that this man made as he offered the Lorax a marshmallow, 'Stop feeding my animals junk food! ' She gave a little snort, causing one of the butterflies that lived in her hair, to float into the air.

She whispered after the roaming pink butterfly that floated in the sky, " Come to Mother Nature," the free spirited little fluttering creature didn't listen to her but instead chose to land on the Lorax's fur, between the two fluffy eyebrows.

She brought her hand to her face, 'Disobedient butterflies what a disgrace.' The man stood up after giving the Lorax his marshmallow and then they game began. Pulling out "tent" stakes and making this Once-ler man run. Finally getting to end of the game, one of the bar-ba-loots Pipsqueak by name, almost got hammered by this Once-ler.

'You better be glad that he stopped you sir, otherwise you'd be dealing with me, Ms. Mother Nature.' She watched them the animals and him.

Seems he still wouldn't listen and stomped to his door, slamming it tight and she could see no more. She knew that the Lorax was within, because she hadn't seen him again.

She waited a little and before she knew, out from "tent" came the Lorax no closer to making the man leave it was true.

She sighed, and stepped into the clearing, and waited for him to tell her why this man wasn't leaving.


	3. Chapter 2: How Bad Could he Possibly Be

"Sorry Tuftsy, seems he won't lesson to me." The Lorax sighed.

"Well you gave him a warning, and if he doesn't leave by choice I will let you find a way to make him be gone my morning. I don't care how you do it, no not one bit. I just want him out and away from my trees, cause if something happens to them you know what happens to me." Mother Nature did state, telling by the sun it was getting to be pretty late.

"I know, I know. I got it handled I will have the animals help me tonight, he won't even be able to put up a fight." She smiled.

"I trust you dear friend I know you will do what you can, "She knelt down and gave him a hug, " I just want it to be know that I don't want you to hurt the poor man."

"Then I have a plan, I will float him down the river while he sleeps waiting for night to be day, by the time he wakes up he will be far far away. " Mother Nature gave a quiet little nod.

"I will see you in the morning, my odd little guardian. " And Miss Mother Nature was off again.

This time not to hide and watch his plan, she had to get some sleep while she can, the forest rests too, cause during the day there is so much to do.

She coiled up in a Truffula Tuft, and within all that fluffy stuff, she went ahead and went to bed. She'd hear about what had happened in the morning.

"You what!" She exclaimed picking up the Lorax and giving him a shake, "I didn't want you to kill him." She dropped him with a huff, " This is what I get for not staying awake."

"Well he is alright now, I mean I never meant him ill. I just wanted to float him down stream, you had said it was a good plan." She stated, "And everything I said nearly happened to this poor man."

"I am about ready to apologizes to him for having to deal with you." Just then the wind blew roughly.

She calmed herself down, and the breeze returned to its normal rhythm, "Do you think I should meet him, maybe he will listen to me more than you?"

"Do you think that is wise, you know what you do to guys? I mean he is a nice enough kid and all, but aren't you worried that he might not react well too you. He nearly hit me with a hammer, and I don't think you should, not until I know him better." The Lorax stated.

"Lorax, I am Mother Nature I do as a please, and you what happens when someone disagrees." She shot him a look, that was not so good.

"Well I get right on it Master of the wood." Mother Nature nodded, and plucked a berry from her hair and handed to the Bar-ba-loot that was tugging at her hair.

"There you go, little bear." She knelt down and ruffled the fur. At least the animals where always there for her. She felt a little regret for throwing out a threat. ' He is just doing his job to protect me, and I go and act like a meanie.'

She waited for the Lorax to return, so she could apologize for that tone that was far more than stern.

"Nature, I think he can stay. He made a promise to not to cut down any more trees, and he is not really here much during the day. " The Lorax did say.

"Oh, and before we talk business I want you to know that I am sorry for being so mean not too long ago. I forget sometimes that you are just doing what you are told, you'd think I'd have learned by now considering that I am so old."

"It's nothing to worry about Tuffsy, you don't have to worry about me. But anyway, back to business, I think he should stay…cause of well, let's just say, that I feel it's better for him." The Lorax pulled a book out from behind him back, " I found this while in his shack, I want you to read it a bit before he makes his way back."

"Is this why you think its better he stays, something in these pages makes you think this way. Very well my dear friend, I will read this and then tell you what I think at the end. " She opened the journal, and began to read.

One of the things she noticed in the marigins of the page was the word Thneed, and it appeared several times, 'That is what he made from the Truffula Tufts.' She thought, then she read something that a frown brought to her face.

She closed the book, and looked at the cover…waiting for the Lorax to make his way back over.

"He really just wants to make his family proud, and to prove he is worth something, how can I be so blind as to try to kick out this man, the Once-ler with knowing." She brought her hand to her face.

"Let him stay in his place. Let him keep on trying to sell his invention, after all right now this is a mission of seeking approval and affection." Mother Nature nodded.  
"But I will make this clear now, Lorax, you hear me on this. If that promise he did make, he chooses to break. You will introduce him to me, cause I am more than connected to every last tree. "

"I hear you loud and clear, but right now I need that book, cause he is starting to look. I think he may know that I bored it." She brought her palm to her face, " Take it you twit, make sure you leave it somewhere obvious so he thinks he overlooked, for that lost book."

As she watched the Lorax take the book back she could help look at the Once-ler's shack. 'How bad could he possibly be.' She stated as she walked by the stump of the first Truffula tree.


	4. Chapter 3: Forest Destruction Part 1

'I should have kicked him out I should've known, it's human nature to not want to be alone. Especailly now public interest has been shown.' Tufsy ran her fingers through her turning and changing truffle tresses, noticing that it fell out in odd little messes.

'This will not be good not one bit.' She stamped her foot and a breeze did whip through the trees. 'I should have known better then to let him keep making those thneeds.' She calmed herself down regaining her grace.

She turned around and it was the Lorax she did face.

"I want you to take me to meet this Once-ler man, and I want to stop this madness while I can. I don't want one more shoe in my dirt or person in my wood. Cause I can tell you right now, this is not gonna be good." She rustled her hair, and some strands fell out, "It not even fall and I know this is because that man is about."

"Tufsy, I know you are upset and you want him out as much as I do, but I don't think this is a good time for you." The Lorax stating trying to be gentle, seeing that Tufsy was not quite herself.

"Its best you wait here its better that way. "

Tufsy wanted to protest as she often does, but all she said was a simple, "okay."

Like that the Lorax was off to the Once-ler shack, he was out on mission and that was to make sure that this man didn't stay, no sir, not one more day.

The Lorax made his way back, with some news for Tufsy, the sort of thing he knew she would not want to here.

"What!" She did declare, "Now his family is staying in there." She gestured to the large RV that was barked over some trees, disturbing a Swanee Swan nest.

Mother Nature took a deep breath, "His mother is there isn't she? How can I let them be? Even though I know all he wants is approval, I can't deal with these humans using my trees at their disposal. And I see those boys throw one more Bar-baloot. I will introduce them to bark covered foot!" She stated causing the wind to howl.

"I got it, I got it." The Lorax did call out, "I will remind him of his promise and if he doesn't intend to keep it I will kick him right out."

Tufsy awoke as she felt the ground shake, "Holy smokes, what was that?" She did chirp from her nest, she poked up her head to see the rest. As she did her eyes wen wide, trees were falling quickly in a now time. She jumped down quickly with a heart full of dread, that all of those lovely trees would be dead.

She grabbed up some Bar-baloots that were on foot, and she whisked them away as a tree did fall and ends its sway.

The humans would not see her, she was the colors of her trees, she could save her animals with ease. But with every tree fell she felt herself, not feeling so well.


	5. Chapter 4: Forest Destruction Part 2

And with each tree that fell the Once-ler's company grew, by the time that it reached the sky, Tuftsy was through. She had it up to here, and it was at this time she wanted to make it clear.

But one little thought rang in her head, the one that kept him from being kicked out before. The fact that he wanted to be appreciated deep down and nothing more.

"Lorax, I know what I will do." She said allowed to the mustached creature beside her, "I am infiltrate his company, and try to reason with him in person from within. Hopeful, with any luck I can get him to realize all that this is killing the forest…and its…" she felt herself pause as the animals gathered round.

"Its best we not jnix, ourselves by talking so loud." She smiled softly, dawning human clothes, and tucking her tuft into a thneed she had bought.

"Do I look human? " She asked the creatures of the wood, they would have given proper replies if they could. But she shooed them away, and told the Lorax to stay.  
"You will look after them now, I know you will. I didn't want to say it allowed but I am afraid the Once-ler might have already been able to kill."

"Now, do you go saying things like that kid, we can still save this forest you just need to stay hid."

Tuftsy would not hear it not at all, she was already set and she would try her best…even in the event of the fall.

She walked up to the company that stood in the wood, and opened the door. She was appauled by this human structure, no wonder she had never dared to venture in them. This place was a false shrine to the woods, that made this Once-ler look as a deity would.

She hid her disgust, and made her way to the counter with much haste. " Hello, I would like to apply for job." She started, quite simply.

The woman at the table looked up from her book, and stuck up her nose. "There are no openings, besides you don't look like you could manage the work load."

"Excuse me Miss. But if I remember correct there was a secretary position open. " Tufsty did say, looking causually at the things that lay on the desk.

'So this is his mother, this horrible snoot, no wonder he is trying so hard to make her see that he has more value than a worn out boot. Humans make me ill how little they no, if I was not here to see your son, I would promptly let you know. Strung high in the tree, left to the mercy of the animals that have been kicked from their homes, so you could collect on your son. I can't wait to get this done.' Tiftsy thought to herself.

"Ooooh, I guess his old was not cut out of the work, fine I guess we can give this a shot, you head down the hall and try not to get lost." She gestured her away, while applying spray to her hair.

Tuftsy scurried away feeling ill from the spray.


End file.
